


Her feelings

by mythicalheartbeat



Category: God of War
Genre: F/M, feelings of doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalheartbeat/pseuds/mythicalheartbeat
Summary: After learning that Faye had intentional sought him out for a prophecy, Kratos finds himself questioning her feelings for him





	Her feelings

**Author's Note:**

> My first God of War story. Hope you enjoy

The journey is over, Faye’s ashes spread as she wished and Kratos and Atreus has returned home. There was no pressing matters to attend too, nor did they have anywhere to be. The only thing they had to do at the moment was just rest and relax, to ease the stress the trip has caused before even thinking about doing anything else.

Even though there was nothing to do, Kratos found himself unable to rest. His body was aching from exhaustion, eyes heavy with the need for sleep, but he couldn’t bring himself to lay down. Atreus’ soft breathing was heard from the bed next to him, light fading as the sun went down, and the man was glad he was able to sleep. Mimir was set on a self near the fading fire, both unsure if he could truly feel cold but Kratos had been talked into keeping him somewhere somewhat warm. The Head’s eyes were closed as well and remained so as Kratos stood, keeping his steps light as he stepped outside.

Snow was falling softly in the dying light, each step crunching quietly as he stepped away from the house. His thoughts were racing, struggling to process the revelations from Jotunheim, from his son being half giant and the fact that Faye, his beloved wife, had known everything that would happen. That she knew who he was long before they met, had sought him out for this… prophecy. Was everything between them a lie?

He let out a sigh, dropping down to sit on a fallen log, running a hand over his face. It was hard to wrap his mind around the version of Faye who was a giant, who sought him out, to the one he met, whom he fell in love with. Even with his thoughts in chaos, his heart felt lighter just thinking of her, a warm spreading through his chest. He pressed a hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat under his palm.

He was used to being lied to, being used for one’s own purposes. Thinking back on his time with her, even now knowing what he knew, it didn’t feel like she was using him. He remembered every warm smile, gentle eyes when she looked at him, lingering kisses when their son wasn’t looking. How she had no problem expressing her feelings for him, how easy it made it for him to do the same, even if he wasn’t as open about it. He made sure she didn’t doubt his feelings for her, and saying the words out loud always made her smile. 

It didn’t feel like she was using him, or trying to decieve him, so surely he intentions were pure. Satisfied with that conclusion, Kratos stood, brushing snow off as he made his way back inside. The fire was dying and he stepped over to stoke it.

Atreus was sitting up, rubbing sleep from his eyes and looking around a little confusedly. “Father? Is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine boy. Go back to sleep.” He kept his voice soft, glancing over his shoulder at his son. He waited until the boy laid back down before turning back to tend to the fire, getting it back to a comfortable level before making his way back to bed. 

He felt lighter now, and as he laid down, he had no problem drifting off to sleep. There was much to do in the morning and he would need the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tumblr post here: https://mythicalheartbeat.tumblr.com/post/173936583158/something-ive-been-pondering-awhile-now-since-the


End file.
